


Incongruity

by MayoraSadist



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Implied Polyamorous Relationship, Masturbation, Mild (brief) Voyeurism, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayoraSadist/pseuds/MayoraSadist
Summary: Asmodeus explores and picks through his discordant sentiments for his Mistress.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus/Female MC, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 273





	Incongruity

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to ‘Obey (Punish) Me, Master’ which follows Asmodeus’ relationship with the MC. This work can be read as a stand-alone but is based within the same setting as OPMM and contains no spoilers for the game.  
> I hope you enjoy your read!

The pleasant draught coming in through the open balcony doors, the empty space beside him; the sheets fast cooling with the absence of his partner’s warmth was what finally pulled Asmodeus out of delicate slumber.

His eyes unfocused, scanned the room before settling on her form out on the balcony, naked save for her underwear, as she leaned over the balustrade, looking out onto the gardens at sights unknown to him.

He settled back into the pillows with a soft grunt, eyes unknowingly tender for the woman, content in letting his thoughts of her warm him for the time being.

.

_Their contract had been a strange occurrence: rare, perhaps; a bit of a ‘spur of the moment’ deal, for Asmodeus. She fascinated him, her body perhaps more than herself, as an individual, at the time. For would he truly have been the Avatar of Lust if not devoted to seeking pleasure in all its forms, the most primal of it being a source of sustenance to his very being?_

_And yet, stranger was the night several weeks later to the forging of their contract, when lust itself had suffused itself into the hallways of the House of Lamentation, the heady scent of it soaked up and devoured into the very fabric of the building, or so it felt for Asmodeus._

He could not think of a single person besides himself, who would try and secret in a lover or two at this ungodly hour of the night.

Satan strictly kept his business limited to those posh night clubs he frequented: an excellent choice Asmodeus himself admitted.

Lucifer had his own tightly guarded assortment of lovers to choose from, most of whom Asmodeus had never even chanced a glimpse at before. The eldest of them all had his own enchanted barriers erected around his room – a fortress – to keep out nosy, unwanted interference– or perhaps to keep his pets _in_.

Besides the two, he couldn’t think of any of his other brothers daring to pull a stunt like that unless…

Mouth curling into a gleeful smile, Asmodeus sneaked out of his room, spooring the sweet, musky scent in the air, guiding and strong as it was as he walked the silent hallways.

Thinking of all the trouble he could get Mammon into, if he _did_ end up discovering a witch in his bed, made the spring in his step lighter, his spirits jovial as he hummed along the way.

Mammon seemed to be strangely infatuated with their pretty little Mistress, and he could not wait to see the look on his face when he spilled all his filthy little secrets to her.

Mammon could try denying his so to speak, infidelity all he liked but the fact of the matter was, he couldn’t refute Asmodeus’ claim of literally having inhaled the sex in the air (and his dirty room). There were certainly perks to being so finely attuned to the five sensations of pleasure. Being able to dig out affairs and deceit being his top favorite.

Oh how he was going to expose that fickle, greedy demon. Asmodeus chuckled to himself.

The scent was stronger on the second floor, two doors away from the twins’ room and –

Asmodeus’ steps faltered a bit as he finally took note of the direction he was headed in. Wasn’t that… the pretty little one’s room?

Ambling closer revealed her door to be left partially open a few notches, but the strong fragrance of a woman’s desire mingling sweetly with the softness of the gasps and moans tumbling out from within, was unmistakable. 

Her voice, quivering and soulful drifted from within on the syllables of a name unfamiliar to Asmodeus.

A sudden inexplicable rush of curiosity and possession propelled his steps further until he was standing right at her door, eager to take in the sight of that unwanted stranger; devil or angel, uncouth enough to lay their hands on the Mistress, the _possession_ of the Sins, _their_ human–

He blinked back uncertainly as he took in the sight that greeted him, the heady scent of her hitting him like a tide and overwhelming him in its intensity, he almost shuddered, reaching for the frame of her door for support.

Did it feel as dizzying as it did because of the contract? Asmodeus couldn’t be sure, never having experienced the same with Solomon, neither having any form of contractual history to draw aid from.

Focus shifting back, he took her in: solitary sight that she painted, propped back against her cushions. Her legs splayed wide apart as her fingers played with the space in between. Her head falling back with the rhythm of restless fingers fiddling away at her sex, hair a disheveled mess that escaped from the confines of her hair tie, the wanton motions of her, syncing perfectly with the moans that left her throat- _beautiful,_ Asmodeus found himself admiring the display.

A low flame flickered within the pit of his stomach, burning, heightening, tempering itself into something–

“A-Asmodeus…”

A plea of his name from that mouth pulled his attention back and towards the lips that gasped around his name, eyes that caught his gaze and beckoned him inside and he obliged without question, without shame, letting his own inherent demonic energy be the catalyst in burning her desire to greater heights, even as he closed - and locked the door - behind him.

“You look like you could use a hand right there, darling.”

His voice when he spoke, sounded thick, dangerous, even to his ears, despite the soothing, silken tones that belied what truly lay beneath.

A jerky nod and a gasp sealed her fate and he strode towards her on quick, purposeful steps, till he sank at her side of the bed, gentle eyes staring into hers, hazy with the lust that crowded her in that moment, hand working faster and frenzied with the precarious smile he angled her way.

He extended a hand, careful, curious towards her, settling above the soaked digits that drove in rough, futile attempts to bring her body to completion – before assisting with a quick stroke of his thumb against her nub.

She arched against the headboard, a tiny, ecstatic shudder running through her taut muscles, before he stroked and touched, coaxed his own fingers into her, in and out, in perfect tandem to her repeated cries ofhis name _–_ it pleased him far greater than he cared to admit.

“I’m…” She was breathless, lovely in her impending descent from heaven. “I’m going to come, Asmo.”

And he allowed her, in turn, a sweet, loving smile. “Go ahead, my pretty little Mistress. Let me watch you fall.”

His words an irresistible provocation; a sudden stretch of his fingers, cleaving her apart to hit her spot as he pressed into her clit harsh and firm.

Asmodeus felt her muscles spasm around his fingers, clamping down and pulling his digits further into her slippery depths, her cries suddenly harsher, louder as she called out _that_ name – a stranger’s, surely unintentional - and it fell, as raw as a slap on his cheek or a primal hunger left, deep and unsatisfied, the inane smile finally slipping off of his face as he fixed her with a cool look, silence pregnant with the words left unspoken of a thousand questions.

Pulling himself out of her depths, he reached for her face, smearing the mess of her in haphazard strokes across her lips, her cheeks as if requisitioning _her_ with the desire she brought forth onto the surface, before ducking forward to kiss at her wetness and when she did not protest, tonguing away at her cheeks till all that remained behind was his own slick warmth, shining across and further pronouncing the red dusting of the skin beneath.

Her taste was sublime, just as he had expected, the very first time he had laid eyes upon her – no, perhaps even better with the tang of bitter rejection, and his resolve. To have that body for his own, perhaps even the heart that was housed within.

Asmodeus had no need of avarice, but this… this was worlds beyond simple greed. It was a terribly odd desire, one he compartmented away into his mind to puzzle away at a later date.

Right now, there were other far more important matters to occupy his mind. A soft kiss left against her ear lobe, he played at a stray lock of hair before voicing his question onto a soft, amiable whisper. “Who were you calling out for so sweetly, my mistress?”

The flush of her cheeks as his mouth rested against her ear, the litany of inexplicable emotions flirting across her eyes had Asmodeus entranced, as she hesitantly opened her mouth to answer, “My ex.”

“Your… ex?”

She nodded mutely before shifting her face to catch his gaze; strong eyes, well clear and so different from the woman she had been only but a few moments ago – it sent a curious little thrill of pleasure skidding across his spine, straightening it. “Yeah, I… sorry, it’s been a while since I…” She gestured vaguely, as if trying to explain the situation at hand. “We broke up a few months before I was called here. It was a… a bad break-up. Guess I still kind of think about her, you know? Hard to forget people who have impacted your life as deeply as… she did.”

A short, bashful huff of laughter left her at the words, as if she found her emotions all too self-deprecating and senseless. Asmodeus couldn’t say he didn’t agree with her.

“Haha.”

“Asmodeus?”

“You’re a weird one, aren’t you, darling?” He asked, fixing her with a genuine smile he didn’t think he had in him, for her. His human mistress. “Aren’t you going to scold me for barging in on you?”

He waggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed again, this time, a carefree, tinkling sound that had Asmodeus feeling good about the way it curled into his chest and settled within his heart.

“You look like you’re actually anticipating the punishment, so, no thanks. I’ll pass.”

She was an entertaining little thing, far more amusing than he had first thought her to be. A sudden desire assaulted him: to know all there was to know of the workings of her entire existence.

What made her smile so bright her cheeks plumped up as red raced across to taint them in happiness? The thoughts that brought tears to those soul-bright eyes he now glimpsed into, barely able to scratch off the veneer of them. The faces she would make when pulled underneath him, ones he could successfully inveigle out of her; an art that came to him as easy as the breath that filled his lungs.

They had plenty of time, for him to unravel her slow and steady beneath his palms, like the treasure she was and deserved to be treated as.

His delightful little human. Worthy of being surrounded by the beauty of his existence.

Settling a playful hand on her knee, he pushed her open before devious fingers trailed the flesh of her thighs, slow and feather-light towards her centre.

“Asmodeus?”

The question in her eyes fueled the desire in him to tease, to string along, to play with her to his heart’s content _. To fill her up with himself._

“Want to re-do it all over again? I want you whining for me, proper and loud this time round, darling.”

And he did cajole his wishes out of her that night. A surprising first of many for Asmodeus, for she fell asleep tired and weary in his arms, bone-deep satiety etched sweetly onto her peaceful features as she slumbered away in his embrace, never having taken him, even once that night.

Yet, a strange, replete peace idled away within some old, forgotten corner of his heart.

A silent titter left him at the absurd notion, never having slept the night away within the arms of a person he had bedded. But here, now, as the light of dawn coursed into her room through the gauzy curtains and lit up her lashes pale and golden; Asmodeus dropped his mouth onto her lids in a soft kiss, leaving in it a promise unbeknownst to her. “I want you. I shall have you. But all in due time, my darling.”

.

“Asmo!” She jerked reflexively against his warm touch, the pads of his fingers trailing the contours of her ass, before a hand settled at the base of her spine, pushing her back down against the railing, as his mouth trailed a path of soft, wet kisses across her scantily clad pussy.

Her fingers curled tight around the parapet as Asmodeus continued to lap at her above her panties, broad slick strokes till she felt the moisture leak from between the space of her thighs and mingle with his own.

“A-Asmo, we’re still outside.” Her protests sounded weak even to her own ears, with the way her pants punctuated them, rendering her words ineffective. Asmodeus rose to his feet, before hooking his fingers into the waistband of her panties. A swift drag brought them down to her knees before he positioned himself behind her.

“Why, you naughty thing, you enticed me! Standing out here with nothing on except your pretty little underwear. What were you even looking at?”

Asmodeus happily drowned out her response with a prompt spur of his cock into her, words tapering off into moans prised right out of her throat.

“Hmm? Aren’t you going to answer?” His eyes travelled past her shoulder to catch sight of a lone figure walking back towards the house through the gardens: Satan.

A low burst of laughter left him at the sight, as he reached to snatch her up, back to chest, grinding his hips in languorous, sinuous motions that had her shuddering within his grasp. “Why, I’m hurt. To be the one being cheated on for a change doesn’t feel very pleasant. Especially when it’s you, my pretty mistress.”

“A-Asmo… what are you even…” He pushed his digits into her open mouth, toying with her tongue, eyes trained on the halted figure of his brother below as he fucked their treasured human with reckless abandon.

The disapproving look in Satan’s eyes fanned a perverse fire; a joy deep in his soul, and Asmodeus smiled in return before Satan shook his head in resignation, moving back further into the house.

Asmodeus pulled out of her before drawing her inside; a push back onto the bed before he plunged back into her, finding his place again within her pliant walls, their pleasure evident in the way it spilled from the place they joined to smear itself onto their sweat-soaked skins, dripping onto the sheets in its abundance.

She was rippling against him, short, delicious pulses around his cock and he lifted her legs up and apart to find himself better, deeper seated within her, spurred on by the sound of his name, her cries for him.

The sounds of her delightfully loud moans almost drowning out the knocks on his door, proceeding the call of her name, before Asmodeus felt her muscles clench, torturous in the vigorous way they pulled his own release for him and into her depths.

“Asmo, I know you’re in there. Let her go, you absolute beast.”

“She needs food.”

Familiar voices, part of a set, called from beyond the doors before being followed up by another round of sharp, clear raps at his door.

“B-Belphie… Beel…” she called out from beneath him, voice hoarse with the efforts he had extracted and stolen from her. Asmodeus let out a long suffering sigh before pulling himself out.

Wrapping her up in his spare sheets, he threw on a robe before striding towards the door, disapproval loud and clear in his tone and reluctant steps.

“Is there absolutely no one in this mad house who learned their manners properly? Why, some days I feel like the only gracious flower here in this swamp of brawny testosterone.”

His tirade was faced by a mildly peeved and sleepy Belphegor and a shake of Beel’s head. “You don’t care about her food at all.”

Asmodeus threw him a pitying look. “You care a little _too_ much about food, Beel.”

“Hey you,” Belphie invited himself in before Asmodeus could protest, Beel trailing in soon after his twin, much to Asmodeus’ chagrin and annoyance before he surrendered, with a dramatic throw of hands in the air.

Unceremoniously dropping himself beside her, Belphie eyed her warily, taking in her disheveled state. “You looked positively fucked.”

“Well, doesn’t she just?” Asmodeus crooned daintily from the side, earning him a bland glower from Belphie in response.

“That wasn’t a compliment, Asmo. Smells like sex in here.”

“It smells good,” Beel bobbed his head in approval to Asmodeus’ vehement nods and Belphie’s much apparent dismay.

“You must have a refined palate for the more erotic pleasures of life, to be able to appreciate her flavor from just the scent, Beel.”

A breathy giggle left her at their familiar banter before Belphie gave her another quick inspection. “You must be tired.” He reached a careful hand her way, gently parting the strands from her eyes before settling his fingers into a slow caress of her hair. “Want to borrow my pillow? I promise it’s comfortable.”

“Thank you, but I think I’d like dinner first. I’m absolutely starved.” She threw a look at Asmodeus who chose to give her his token treacly smile in return. 

Beel moved forward then, gathering her up into his arms without warning, bundle of sheets and all, pulling a surprised squeak from her in response. “You even feel a bit lighter,” he remarked solemnly before marching out the door with her still in his grasp. Belphie waved Asmodeus a lazy goodbye before following suit. “Do you want to have pizza? I’ll share some of mine with you.”

He angled an inquisitive eye at his twin. “I think I ordered 152 extra boxes, Belphie. Would that be enough to feed her?”

“Beel–” His twin began.

“Beel, I’m _naked!”_

He glanced down at her, genuinely puzzled at her sudden outburst. “Does that have anything to do with you eating pizza?”

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> 🙇❤


End file.
